


Echo Flower Conversation

by FallenLust



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, idk what else, in-game fonts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLust/pseuds/FallenLust
Summary: Just a 100 word fic of a conversation the fallen human overhears through the flowers in Waterfall.
Kudos: 6





	Echo Flower Conversation

“hey, paps?”

“Yes, brother?”

“do you ever think about, y’know, what happens after?”

“After what, Sans?”

“this. us. life as we know it.”

***You hear a faint hum of contemplation.**

“No? I can’t recall ever thinking about that, to any great length at least.”

“ok, but if ya had to, what do you think’ll happen?”

“Sans, are you ok?”

“...just answer the question, bro.”

“I… I suppose we’d just, end?”

“yea, i think so too.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“yup.”

“...alright.”

“hey bro?”

“yes, sans?”

“even if i ‘end’, you’d still remember me, right?”

“of course!”

“...heh. thanks, paps.”


End file.
